Better Than A Woman (Halloween Special)
by Francis J. Toran
Summary: Halloween is somewhat new to Steve, considering his family never celebrated the tradition when he was a boy. Tony enlightens Steve about the tradition, but when two lovely ladies show up for Tony's attention, Steve's not happy. Steve/Tony One-Shot. Smutty...pretty much PWP... NEW POLL FOR NEW STORY! CHECK IT OUT!


Story Title: Better Than A Woman (Halloween Special)

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Tony/Steve

Summary: Halloween is somewhat new to Steve, considering his family never celebrated the tradition when he was a boy. Tony enlightens Steve about the tradition of costumes, but when two lovely ladies show up for Tony's attention, Steve's not happy. Steve/Tony One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

It's almost Halloween and I thought a Special would do some good. For those who are reading, this is a bit from my story 'The Right Partner.' However, it can be read without it. Just know that they are already a couple and living together. Please enjoy!

I want to give a shout-out to MOO-MOO for editting for me! Thanks!

* * *

October 31, 20XX

8:30 AM

Stark's Malibu Home

The alarm clock was commencing its usual habit of annoying the hell out of Steve. As a heavy blue eye popped open, vision blurred only for a moment or two, it came into focus on the flashing, time-telling noise maker. He raised a lazy hand only to slam it on the alarm clock and shut it off. After a few minutes of waking up, Steve rolled onto his back and sat up, running his hand through his hair. He sighed heavily and then raised his arms to stretch his back. After a few satisfying pops and cracks, he relieved his back.

He pulled the covers off his body, revealing his half-naked form after having only worn briefs to bed, and threw his legs off the side of the bed. After a few seconds of arm stretching, he looked behind him, realizing he woke up alone. Normally, Tony is whining about not getting to sleep in, and now, he was up before Steve. He shrugged at his lover's absence, considering they lived together, knowing he'd see him at some point during the day.

He stood up to start his journey towards the bathroom; his daily routine. He used the toilet, showered, brushed his teeth then towel dried what remained wet of his body. He wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way to the closet. After opening it, he searched through his side, pulling out a white t-shirt and a green and white plaid jacket. Then to the drawers where he found clean briefs and khaki cargo pants. He dressed, slipping on a leather belt and combing his hair to perfection.

He discarded his towel to the hamper and made his way downstairs, hoping to find Tony there. He knew better than to think Tony was sitting in the living room, watching cartoons while sipping coffee, but fortunately, he was halfway right. He found Tony sitting on a tall bar stool at the counter with a large pumpkin, carving tools, a knife, and a mug of coffee. He glanced up at Steve from behind goggles and smiled at him. "Mornin', Sunshine!" Tony beamed happily.

Steve approached him with confusion and a hint of caution. He walked around the counter to find a set next to his lover and looked at his work. "What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Carving a pumpkin," Tony replied simply, taking a razor blade to what looked like an eye.

"Why?" Steve persisted.

Tony stopped what he was doing; a small cricket could have been heard over the silence. Steve examined Tony's face, the brunette looking up from his pumpkin with an expression that screamed, '_You're fuckin' joking...right?_'

Tony looked at him with the same expression and said just that. "You're fuckin' joking, right?"

"What?" Steve said innocently, "My family never did weird things like that when I was little, so I was just asking."

"You mean you've never carved a pumpkin for Halloween before?" Tony said dropping his tool and resting one arm and an upward elbow on the counter, his hand pointing to Steve.

Steve shook his head, "No. My parents didn't believe in Halloween. I grew up in a very religious household and they never wanted to celebrate Satanic Holidays."

Tony closed his eyes and nearly fell backwards. He should have seen this coming. "Okay," Tony started, lifting his goggles, "First thing, Halloween is not a Satanic Holiday. It's a day where kids dress up and go house to house collecting candy from strangers, only to come home and get on the biggest sugar rush of the year. It's somewhat based on an old Celtic Tradition where you dressed up like a monster to scare away other monsters, demons, and evil spirits on the one day of the year they rise from the darkness...or dead. Whatever!

"Secondly," Tony continued, "Halloween is for Trick or Treaters. Do you want to know the difference in Stark Logic?"

Steve smirked and gave a short laugh, "Alright, sure."

"Treaters are the children that go with their parents to get candy. Trickers go out and play tricks and pranks on unsuspecting people. It's a lot easier to scare someone on Halloween because of the traditions and stories one tells because of the Holiday."

"Guess that explains a little bit, "Steve said, grabbing a small knife from the carving tools and playing with it. "With monsters, scary stories, and pranks."

Tony retrieved his razor blade and returned to his pumpkin, "Sure there are a few unsettling things about Halloween that not everyone approves of, but that doesn't mean you should shield your children from it. Especially since it's the one time of the year they can dress up as their favorite cartoon character or superhero without being made fun of."

"So you want kids walking around dressed as you?" Steve laughed.

"If I'm their favorite hero," Tony smiled, pulling his goggled back down, "Then so be it."

Steve laughed a little more before concentrating on Tony's pumpkin. He was carving a skull with eyeballs and broken teeth. He suspected that Tony wanted to make the pumpkin playful enough that it wouldn't scare children and yet comical enough to make some older kids laugh. With each delicate stroke of the blade, occasionally grabbing a knife and making cuts, Tony seemed to have a good idea of what he was doing. Steve then decided to pry into Tony's thoughts and figure out why he was doing this.

"So," Steve started, "What's with the pumpkin?"

"The pumpkin," Tony replied, hoping Steve was prepared for another speech, "Is a symbol from an old story about a young man named Jack and the Devil. Jack played pranks all the time, especially on Halloween. The Devil wanted to prank him as well; however he failed when Jack managed to chase him up a tree. Once up there, he nails a cross to the tree, trapping the Devil. As punishment, God sends him to a dark place where he's only given a turnip and a never-ending candle. Over time, the Pilgrims carved a few pumpkins because they didn't have turnips and history was born."

"Good story," Steve said, "But I meant why are you carving the pumpkin? You're a grown man with no kids, why carve it?"

"I still have," Tony took in a deep breath and sighed, somewhat exaggerating, "_few_, visitors on Halloween. So I carve the pumpkin for them. But it was just something I did with my dad. It was one of the few times of the year he'd spend time with me. He'd wake me up a seven in the morning and we'd carve a pumpkin all day until it was finished. Then, he took me Trick or Treating. After that, didn't see him till Christmas."

Steve watched as Tony carved more details into the pumpkin. "So it's something that reminds you of him," he stated, "Reminds you of the good times."

"Yeah," Tony replied, sighing somewhat sadly, "Only wish I had my own kids to do this with. Unfortunately I don't. Not now anyways."

Steve looked down and then back up. "You want kids?"

"Sure I do, "Tony replied with some enthusiasm. "I'm sure you do too."

"Yeah," Steve said, his voice quiet and low. He perked up as he looked up at Tony and smiled at him. "But I have you, so, I'll be happy."

Tony's smile turned into a toothy grin as he leaned over and captured Steve's lips who graciously returned the kiss. After a few pecks Tony returned to his pumpkin. "Are you going to dress up?" Steve asked Tony with humor.

Tony shrugged his shoulder, "D'know. Haven't thought that far ahead. I usually go to the store and buy an Iron Man costume."

Steve gave him a weird look, "Why don't you just where your suit?"

"Kinda keeps the kids from freaking out," he answered, "If I wore the real suit, the younger kids would be all over me."

"Aren't they already?" Steve scoffed.

"Yeah, kinda."

Steve chuckled again before leaning over and giving Tony a kiss on the cheek. The cheek perked up when Tony grinned. "So, what should I dress up as for Halloween?" Steve asked, curious at Tony's thoughts, but then regretted it after thinking of what Tony's thoughts were capable of.

"Well, you don't have to dress up at all," Tony replied, "Unless you want to put your suit on and spend all night taking pictures. Or do something else. A Mummy, Vampire, Frankenstein, maybe even a Zombie."

"What about you?" Steve asked, "Aren't you gonna do something different?"

Tony glanced at him, his eyes scanning up and down Steve's body. "I have an idea for a new costume. But I haven't decided yet."

Steve glanced up at the digital clock. "Can you teach me more about Halloween?" Steve asked, looking back at Tony.

The Playboy smiled and laughed, "Alright. I guess I can."

Tony spent nearly two hours telling Steve everything he knew about Halloween, from the reason of passing out candy to certain decoration. Steve was intrigued in the holiday his parent's forbid him to celebrate. Finally, Tony finished his pumpkin and pulled the top off. He held out his hand and asked, "Can you hand me that candle and lighter?"

Steve looked down and found the white candle and a candle lighter. He handed them to Tony who proceeded to light the candle.

"JARVIS," Tony called, "Tint the windows, please. I want the room as dark as possible."

JARVIS did as he was commanded and darkened the room. Tony dropped the candle inside, illuminating the pumpkin. The cartoony skull gave off a bright yellow glow, amazing Steve at Tony's craftsmanship.

"What d'ya think?" Tony asked, grinning at Steve's amazement.

Steve looked up at him and replied, "It's one of the coolest things I've ever seen! Where'd you learn that?"

"Years of practice," Tony replied with pride. "Light's please," Tony asked of JARVIS, who quickly responded.

Tony grabbed the pumpkin from the counter and took off to go outside. Steve helped with the door and watch Tony place it just next to the first step down. Once Tony was satisfied with its placement, he rose back up and put his hand on his hips. "Ready to make a trip to the store?" Tony asked him.

* * *

Tony had picked out something simple for Steve as a costume, not wanting to do anything too wild and crazy for him. A black sweater with skeleton bones tracing his body. Tony, however, had his own costume planned out.

Tony ran through the basics of Trick or Treating, considering Steve never got to experience it. With nearly a ton of candy, Tony filled a large plastic cauldron with candy and placed it on the table next to the door.

It was still a few hours before time for the Trick or Treaters to come out and Tony was going to make the most of it. He and Steve sat on the couch, flipping through the channels, trying to find something to watch. With no luck, Tony turned it off. He looked up at Steve, who looked back at the man tucked under his arm.

Tony took no time in closing the distance between them, planting a wanting kiss on his blonde's lips. Steve moaned in response, his arms wrapping around his lovers body. As they kissed, Tony started pushing Steve down on the couch. The Playboy straddled his Soldier Boy and continued to kiss him over and over. Steve's hands slipped under Tony's shirt, slipping it off and tossing it onto the coffee table.

Tony rose up, his hands digging under Steve's shirt, running his fingers across the hard abs beneath. Steve's hands explored up Tony's body, his pecks filling his hands. Tony smiled and moaned as Steve groped him. Steve's fingers slipped together and clamped down on his nipples, tweaking them softly. Tony moaned, pulling from Steve's fingers. Steve pinched hard and pulled on them, causing Tony to lean forward. Steve captured a nipple with his lips while his, now free, hand stroked Tony's back.

Before Steve could get too into Tony's nipples, Tony pulled back and literally ripped Steve's shirt in half, causing Steve to wear two jackets. Tony's hands roughly explored Steve's torso, just like he had hundreds of times before. Steve sat up and shed the shirt and jacket, Tony taking in the sexy body before him. He attacked Steve's neck with a wet tongue and teeth, making Steve's moan uncontrollably.

Slowly, Tony made his way down Steve's body, sucking and biting everything he could. Once he found Steve's hairline protruding from his loose shorts, Tony smirked. He slipped off the couch, turning Steve's body towards him and undid the belt and shorts. He reached into the briefs, pulling out the thick, hardened shaft. It begged to be touched, twitching as he breathed hotly on it.

Shivers traveled down Steve's spine when Tony slipped his head into his mouth. Tony lapped at the head, occasionally probing the slit with his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked on it ever so teasingly. Steve dropped his head, resting it on the back of the couch as he fell into Tony's torture.

Tony started to engulf Steve's aching erection. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking and nipping at the shaft. Steve let out a loud, grateful moan as the heat of Tony's mouth overwhelmed him. The more Tony bobbed, the more Steve got closer to the edge. Tony opened his throat best he could and shoved down, burying his nose in Steve's blonde curls and shoving his cock into the back of his throat.

Steve's body bucked at the feeling, the heat amazing. His hands grasped Tony's hair, flowing with the motion of Tony's head. Tony pulled off to catch his breath but he didn't stop. He attacked Steve, sucking, licking, nipping, stroking nonstop as his hair was pulled by Steve's hands. The pain in his scalp was somewhat arousing.

Tony sucked harder and bobbed faster with help from Steve who was shoving him down. "I'm gonna come!" Steve shouted as Tony assaulted him. With a few more bobs, Steve shoved Tony down onto his cock, choking him as his cock released its fluid. Steve pulled on Tony's head, who still had a grip on his blonde's cock with his lips. Tony sucked him dry and Steve fell over sideways, his body exhausted.

Tony coughed a bit before rising up to Steve. He smiled down at the panting blonde and asked, "How was that?"

"Amazing," Steve huffed out. He leaned over and kissed Tony. "How about we finish up?"

Tony smiled and kissed him again. Tony was about to mount his steed again but a faint cry of laughter stopped him. "Mr. Stark," JARVIS spoke, "You have visitors."

Tony then said to Steve, "Go get cleaned up. I'll handle this."

Steve nodded and rushed upstairs to change. Tony quickly slipped on his shirt, whipped his mouth with the back of his hand and fixed his hair. He calmed himself and answered the door, to be greeted with the traditional "Trick or Treat!"

Steve found the shirt Tony bought him and pulled it on, feeling ridiculous. He'd never worn something like this before and he didn't really feel comfortable. He calmed down and headed back downstairs. Tony was passing out more candy to children who told him how 'Awesome' his house was. Tony closed the door and looked up at Steve.

He smirked and held back a laugh. "I knew I looked stupid," Steve said, coming down the stairs.

"No," Tony laughed, "Just a little... out of place."

About an hour had passed and the kids were coming in a flood. The two men alternated between answering the door, Tony allowing Steve a taste for the holiday tradition. Tony found a cheesy horror movie on TV so he and Steve watched to pass the time it took to have more visitors. Tony rose up when the doorbell rang again. He opened the door and was surprised by the visitors.

"Hi, Tony!" a pair of twins said in unison.

Tony peeked around to see they were very beautiful, blonde bombshells. They wore sexy versions of Tony's Iron Man suit, red and gold tops that revealed bare, flat stomachs and a lot of cleavage. Red and gold miniskirts and red boots. It was very clear that they weren't here for candy. Steve felt jealous of the girls, taking in the size of their chests.

He knew Tony was a player, a very notorious player at that. The day before they got together he'd just gotten finished sleeping with a girl and went to sleep with more. Steve let the girls slide, but he wouldn't stand for them trying to make their way into the house with plans of sex.

"Why hello, ladies," Tony said politely and charmingly. "Very nice costumes I see."

"We made them just for you, Tony," one blonde said sexily.

"Yeah," the other spoke, "We hope you like them."

Tony gulped at the beautiful girls. He couldn't do what he was thinking. He was with Steve, why the hell would he want two, very beautiful, large breasted- 'STOP IT!' Tony mentally snapped at himself. He decided to try and be as polite as possible to them and unfortunately have to let them down.

"They are very stunning," Tony replied, "I sure any man would find you very attractive."

Steve perked up at Tony's words and shifted on the couch. Tony heard the seat shift and mentally cursed at himself. "But Tony," one of them fell onto him, hands on his shoulders and boobs on his chest. Tony freaked out and grabbed his shoulders, pulling her off of him.

"I'm sorry," Tony said in a huff. "But I'm kinda in a committed relationship right now and, as beautiful as you are, I don't want to mess things up. Really special person to me."

Steve smirked but still couldn't hide his jealousy. The girls whined at Tony and the other asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, girls," Tony replied, rudely turning them and before slamming the door, "I'm sure."

Tony fell against the door and looked at Steve who hid his jealousy well. "Who was that?" Steve asked monotone.

"Just a couple of fan girls," Tony replied, rubbing down his shirt. "Sorry about that."

Steve shook his head and smiled, "It's okay."

A few hours past and the children piled on until Tony was out of candy. He passed out the last piece and smiled. "Right on time," Tony said, checking his watch.

He always passed out the last piece to the last child every year. He cleaned up and sat next to Steve on the couch. He looked at him strangely and asked, "Is it over already?"

"Yup," Tony replied, "Nine o'clock sharp every year."

"Well, good," Steve said, pulling his shirt off. "I felt like an idiot wearing that thing."

Tony laughed, "We should probably do something different next year." Tony's eyes were glued to Steve's well sculpted torso, feeling his mouth start to water. He thought back to the girls who had tried to force themselves on him. If it weren't for Steve, he would have gone through with sleeping with them. He'd learned to be better than that, he was in love with Steve and that's how it's gonna stay.

Tony sat down next to Steve who had the same thing on his mind. He remembered the beautiful blonde and their big chests. Steve was jealous, considering Tony was the first man he'd ever slept with, however one of many people he'd slept with. He sighed and rose up, "I'm gonna go to bed."

Tony cocked his head, "Something wrong?"

"No," Steve lied, throwing his shirt over the side of the couch, "Just tired. I'll meet you upstairs."

Tony pursed his lips to the side as he watched Steve trot up the stairs. He knew something was bothering Steve, and he was pretty sure it had to do with the girls. After a few minutes he turned out the lights and locked the doors. He made his way upstairs, wondering what he should do.

When he got upstairs, he saw the bathroom light on from inside their bedroom. He slipped inside without a sound and peered into the bathroom. Steve was standing in front of the mirror, his hands playing with his pecks. Tony gave a weird look and then realized the connection.

"Wha'cha doin'?"Tony asked, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed.

Steve shook out of fright, not expecting Tony to speak or even be there. He jerked his hands away, hoping Tony hadn't noticed. "I uh..." Steve stuttered, trying to figure out what to say, "I thought I saw a piece of...of dirt or something. Just uh...just cleaning it off."

"Uhn hu!" Tony replied, "Sure. You were playin' with your boobs."

"No!" Steve snapped, "It was dirt. Honest."

"There's nothing wrong with a man checking himself out in the mirror," Tony replied, propping himself up on the vanity.

"I wasn't checking myself out," Steve looked at him, "It was dirt."

Tony heard the crack in Steve's voice and how glassy his eyes looked. He crossed his arms and said, "Let me tell you a little story. When Pepper and I were dating, anytime we went out and she saw a pretty girl, or I made eye contact with a pretty girl, she would go to the bathroom and check herself out. She'd add more, unnecessary make-up or show off more cleavage. Cover up anything that she felt made her inferior to any other woman. And by seeing you playing with your boobs in the mirror, I'm getting the feeling you're the same way."

Steve sighed and replied, "Alright! Fine. I'm jealous alright!"

"So you were checkin' out your boobs!" Tony concluded.

Steve gave him a look and sighed. He dropped his head and leaned over the sink. Tony placed a hand on his back and finger at Steve's chin. He turned Steve's head and said softly, "Hey. You may not be a girl, or have girl boobs, but..."

Tony slipped off the counter and lifted Steve up, then turned him around. He shoved his hips into Steve's forcing him against the sink. His hands ran up Steve's body and rest on the blonde's pecs. "...these tits are mine!" he finished before kissing Steve.

Steve moaned into the kiss as Tony's hands massaged his pecs. Tony's lips danced across Steve's jawline and down his neck. Tony kissed down until he found a nipple. He kissed the nipple, giving it a jab with his tongue. He started to lap at it, making Steve moan above him. His other hand continued to massage the pectoral like it was a real breast. Tony sucked at the nipple, giving it a nibble or two on occasion. Steve dropped his head back, holding himself up by his elbow. The tightness in his pants was becoming unbearable. Tony dipped his free hand down and groped the bulge inside.

Steve let out a gasping moan as Tony squeezed him and rubbed him. Tony's hand was rough, rubbing hard and giving Steve pleasure he knew so well. The hand snatched at the belt while he continued to suckle on Steve's nipple. His massaging hand found Steve's other nipple and tweaked, squeezed, and tugged on it. Steve writhed under Tony who had taken total control.

"Tony!" Steve moaned, breathing heavily. Tony sucked hard on his nipple, pulling off with an obscene pop then switching both hands and nipples. Steve felt a second wave of bliss over power him as Tony switched on his body. Tony managed to get the shorts undone and they fell to the floor, pooling at Steve's ankles. Tony started rubbing Steve through his briefs roughly. "...feels good!" He breathed again.

Tony smiled at Steve's moan and bite hard, getting a painfully pleasured gasp. The brunette released the nipples and both hands continued their massage on Steve's chest. He squeezed them into his hands, obtaining delicious handfuls with the nipples between his fingers. He leaned up and started licking Steve's neck, finding the sweet spot on his Adam's Apple. Tony grazed his teeth on the lump and sucked on it, a bright red mark taking the place of his mouth.

After seeing the small mark staining Steve's neck, he assaulted his neck more. It wasn't long before Steve's neck had a large red bruise. The groping hands squeezed hard and Steve hissed. Tony captured his lips, making eye contact with his beautiful blonde. Steve looked in Tony's eyes with his own lust filled eyes.

Tony slid down the chiseled body until he came face to face with Steve's bulging erection. He slipped his fingers into the briefs and pulled them down, the aching throb nearly smacking him in the face. Steve stepped out of his clothes and stood completely bare for Tony.

Tony kissed the head of Steve's penis before grabbing it and lifting it up. The brunette leaned forward and his tongue began to lap at the balls hidden beneath. He was very easy with Steve's balls, knowing how sensitive they can be. His free hand snaked around Steve's leg and groped a handful of ass. Steve moaned at Tony's ministrations, loving the feelings he was giving him.

Steve bucked his hips when he felt Tony's finger graze his hole. He gasped, not expecting the feeling. Tony chuckled at Steve and pulled back. "Something wrong?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"No," Steve answered shaking his head. "You've...you've just never touched me there before."

"That's right, "Tony said with humor, "You're still a virgin here."

He pushed his finger against the tight hole, not entering him. He stroked, probed and rubbed the hole, Steve moaning wantonly. Tony took Steve into his mouth, sucking and licking roughly. If it was one thing Tony learned about Steve when it came to sex, Steve liked it rough. He pulled back with only the head in his mouth and sucked hard, Steve bucking his hips and moaning loudly.

Tony pulled away and placed his hands on Steve's hips, turning him around. Once Steve was facing the mirror, Tony stood up and kissed the back on his blonde's neck. Tony looked around the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. He popped it open and poured it onto Steve's ass. Steve gasped as the cool liquid hit his body. It slithered down his crack before Tony scooped it up and began rubbing his hole again.

Steve moaned at the pleasure Tony was giving him. Tony kissed his neck and licked at his ear. The brunette looked into the mirror, seeing Steve with his eyes screwed shut. He raised a hand to Steve's jaw and gripped it. "Look," He said, Steve prying his eyes open.

Tony forced Steve to look at himself as the genius pleasured him. "See how sexy you look?" Tony asked him, teasing him. "The way your face twists up in bliss. God it's so sexy! Better than any woman."

A slick finger slipped inside Steve and his head rolled around as the finger slipped in and out of him. His eyes closed and Tony quickly jerked his head back, "Nonononono, keep looking. I want you to watch those sexy expressions."

Steve did as he was told and looked at himself, more or less at Tony than himself. "Don't look at me," Tony said, nodding his head forward, "Look at you."

Tony felt Steve's body loosen up and wedged a second finger inside Steve. Steve's body quivered in pleasure as Tony made sure he kept looking at himself. "Don't you see, Steve?" Tony said as he dug his fingers deep inside his golden boy. "Why would I want anyone else? No one makes the sexiest faces in the world but you."

Tony thrust his fingers hard and deep, Steve beginning to beg. "Please," Steve moaned.

"'Please' what?" Tony asked, looking at Steve through the mirror.

Steve looked away from the mirror in embarrassment and Tony jerked it back, gripping his jaw hard.

"Please what, Steve?" Tony demanded.

Steve gulped, the force and anger Tony used managing to turn the blonde on more than he'd ever been before. "More!"

"What 'more' do you want?" Tony asked, licking up Steve's neck to his ear, nibbling at the lope.

"Your fingers," Steve moaned, "I want more of your fingers."

Tony smirked as he bit down on Steve's ear. Tony pushed a third finger to the hole, having to easily work his way inside. Steve winced in pain as he tried to relax himself to allow Tony's fingers inside. Tony carefully pushed it in. Once inside, he paused, allowing Steve to relax.

"It's okay," Steve nodded at Tony.

Tony started pulling in and out of Steve's tight hole, desperately wanting a taste of the pie his fingers were feasting on. He curled and thrust his fingers, Steve's hot breath fogging up the mirror. Tony couldn't take it much more and turned Steve's head towards him. He captured his lips, receiving uncontrolled moans and groans from the pleasured soldier. The kiss was nothing but an opened mouth tongue wrestle. Steve pulled from the kiss and reached a hand back and grabbed Tony's. "Wait, stop."

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, his evil demeanor having dissipated when his lust overcame him.

"I..." Steve stuttered, extremely embarrassed. "I want you to...to have sex with me. You know, like one of your girls."

Tony was in a bit of shock before smiling. "I'm not gonna have sex with you like a girl." Steve looked away, feeling ashamed for asking a stupid question. Tony noticed this look and smiled, his hand cupping Steve cheek, "But I will make love to you."

Steve blushed, however his face was already hot and red. He smiled and rose up, the two men wrapping up in each others arms. Tony led Steve to the bed and rested on him softly. Steve pulled Tony in for a soft kiss. The two lovers smiled at each other before Tony pulled away.

Tony rose up completely, positioning Steve's body so his ass barely hung off the bed. He began to strip himself, pulling his shirt off and undoing his pants. He lowered his jeans just enough to pull himself out. Steve gulped at Tony's erection. It wasn't as big as his, in girth or length, but he knew it was big enough to cause some discomfort. Plus, he was still worried about the feeling in general. He knew it was good for Tony, so that thought calmed him down.

Tony pushed up against Steve, gripping his ankles and lifting his legs up. Once Steve's legs rested on his hips, he grasped his erection and pressed it to Steve's loosened hole. He slicked himself with what remained of the shampoo, managing to slick his whole member.

He looked at Steve and asked, "You sure?" Steve nodded in reply. "Okay," Tony said, "I want you to breathe in." Steve obeyed, inhaling deeply. Tony's head pressed to his hole and he said, "Now, breathe out."

As Steve exhaled, Tony pushed inside him, Steve fitting tightly around him. Steve groaned in pain and Tony stroked Steve's legs. "It's okay," Tony said, trying to soothe his blonde. "It'll pass. Just breathe and look at me."

Steve took in deep breathes as Tony kissed his legs and feet. He knew the burning, tight feeling the Steve was experiencing. He experienced it every time he was on bottom. He gave Steve warning that he was about to move and the soldier nodded, waiting for the pain. Tony pulled slowly out of the tight warmth that was very close to sending him over the edge.

He could hear the painful groans coming from Steve and he felt his heart wretch at every groan. He leaned forward and kissed Steve softly, over and over. As he continued to push in and pull out of Steve's tight body, the groans started to become more blissful, yet still pained. He kept kissing Steve, making him feel good as he gradually sped up.

Steve started to moan more in pleasure and Tony smiled. He lifted up, slipping his arms under the backs of Steve's knees. He kept thrusting, ever so gently and gradually increasing his speed and force. Steve reached between them and started to pull on his erection. Tony saw it was dry and lined his mouth with the penis and spit. Steve took the spit to lube himself up and have a more pleasured jerk. After a few more spits, Tony began thrusting hard. Steve loosened up and took in Tony's hard member, pleasure overwhelming him.

Tony managed to find the sweet spot inside Steve's body, the blonde squirming beneath him. Steve continued to jerk himself off while Tony hit his prostate over and over. The soldier rolled his head back, screwed his eyes shut and his mouth fell open, releasing long, drawn out, delicious moans. Tony felt his head start swimming as he was being pleasured by Steve's heat and his moans.

Tony thrusts at a steady, hard pace as Steve moaned in pure bliss. Steve started clenching around Tony, signaling it wouldn't be long before Steve would achieve his orgasm. Tony fell forward, legs still locked under his arms and he pound into Steve as hard and fast as he could. The blonde jerked himself in time with Tony and his body began to spasm. Tony hit the sweet spot over again until Steve started to stutter, "I'm...I'm gonna cum!"

Tony gasped at the tightness and smacked Steve's hand away. He continued thrusting as he jerked Steve off, allowing the blonde to enjoy every bit of pleasure. When Steve's orgasm hit, he couldn't believe it. The way he was being pounded into, hitting the right spot over and over, begging for more. Tony gladly delivered more to Steve as white ribbons shot from Steve's body.

Tony followed closely behind, pulling out and shooting his seed all over Steve's chest, mixing with the blonde's semen. The two lovers gasped for breath as they kissed each other slowly. Tony pulled away and raised up to find something to wipe Steve clean. But what he was greeted with startled him. Steve's erection was still standing proud, something Tony had never come in contact with Steve before.

Tony gulped and looked at the blonde who was looking away and blushing. Tony smirked and said, "Nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe it means I was that good."

"You were good, Tony," Steve replied sitting up, "But I don't want you to do it again right now."

"Oh?" Tony replied with a toothy grin.

"I want to make love to you," Steve said, pulling Tony into his lap, ignoring the semen cold and caked to his torso.

Tony straddled Steve's legs as they both sat up, Steve's hands rubbing Tony sides. They sat in silence for a moment, just sitting and looking at each other lovingly. Steve dipped upwards and captured Tony's lips, loving the feeling of their softness. Tony's course hands stroked Steve's chest and back, taking in more of his sculpted body.

Steve slipped a hand between Tony's cheeks and a finger rubbed his beckoning entrance. Steve pressed a finger inside, feeling that his playboy wasn't going to need to much preparation. Tony kissed Steve harder and more passionately. Steve moaned at Tony's act, making the soldier want him even more. Steve easily slipped into two fingers and slid them in and out.

Steve knew that, normally, after they finished having sex, Tony was done for the night. Tonight, however, seemed to be different for the both of them. Steve happened to glance down and see Tony standing at attention, something Steve had never seen before after a round of sex.

Tony lifted off Steve's fingers and the blonde looked up at his playboy's face. Tony gave him a lustful look and Steve looked back down, grabbing his erection and helping Tony sit on it. Tony may have been ready for Steve, but the blonde was still blown away by the tightness. The playboy moaned as he sheathed Steve inside him and sat firmly on his lap. Steve smiled at him while also panting with excitement.

The soldier grabbed a cheek in each hand and started rocking Tony back and forth on his member. Tony's arms clenched to Steve's shoulders as they rocked in bliss. Every time Tony's chest got close to Steve's face, he leaned forward and kissed him, occasionally an attack on his neck. Tony took the initiative to start lifting his body up and down with his legs.

Steve's hand slipped up to Tony's hips to help him bounce in his lap. The blonde couldn't take his eyes away from the pleasure filled face above him. Just a few minutes ago, he was giving him comforting looks and suave glances, but now he was like a wanton animal. Tony rose high and slammed down hard with Steve helping him, both wanting to keep the other from overworking themselves.

After a few more thrusts, Tony's hands shoved Steve down onto the bed and they replaced themselves on either side of the blonde's head. Tony thrust his hips up and down on his lover's erection, moaning every time it brushed his sweet spot. Steve rolled his head back as Tony proceeded to give him more pleasure. Steve then felt himself coming close as Tony kept thrusting up and down on him. He didn't want to finish yet.

He stopped down and sat up. He stood up and held Tony tight, taking him with him. Steve wanted to try something new, something exciting that would send Tony quickly over the edge, just like he was about to. He took a second look at the glass wall slash window. He pulled Tony off him and let his feet hit the ground. Tony was confused but let Steve carry on. Steve led him to the window and fell behind him, his hands gracing Tony's sharp hips.

Steve lifted Tony's hips back onto his erection, managing to keep them both standing. As Steve started his thrusts, Tony's hands gripped Steve's arms that held him into place. Steve thrust hard into Tony, making him beg for more. Steve pulled from Tony's hands, snatching his wrists and slamming his lover's hands against the window. He pushed him against the window as he continued to pound into him.

Tony was skeptical about Steve's new methods but let them slide, considering it was _really_ turning him on. Steve's thrusts found Tony's prostate more, hitting it dead on with each shove. Tony gasped in pleasure and pressed his face against the glass, his hot breath fogging it up."Ahh! Goddammit, Steve!" Tony hissed in pleasure.

Steve didn't like that word. He was raised to hate that word. He understood times were different and he couldn't change Tony's vocabulary, but sex was something sacred to him now and throwing a few GD's wasn't going to fly. He kept thrusting, but one hand released Tony's hand came down hard on his ass. Tony moaned in pain and pleasure, enjoying the slap to the ass. He figured the 'Goddammit' he dropped did it.

He smiled as Steve continued to hit his sweet spot. "Goddamn, Steve! Fuck!" Tony shouted again, knowing the outcome. Another hand whipped down onto this ass, pleasure soaring through his body. After a few more drops, Steve couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Steve demanded, not stopping his thrusts, "You know I hate it!"

Tony moaned out, "What do you...ahh, do when, mmh, when I say it?"

Steve then realized Tony had been saying it to get his ass spanked. Tony, with his head shoved sideways into the glass, looked back and smiled while panting. Steve then started thrusting as hard and fast as he could, Tony unable to produce real words, just animalistic noises and grunts. Just a few slaps were made on Tony before his body started to shutter.

Steve felt Tony's body tighten up and his orgasm preparing to rip from his body. "Ahh! Yes, Steve!" Tony moaned out loud as Steve pounded into him a few more times. Tony pulled a hand down and jerked himself, taking no time to shoot his seed all over the glass. Steve followed right behind, filling Tony with his cum.

The two nearly collapsed but Steve managed to stay standing long enough to get them to the bed and rest. They both heaved and panted in unison for a while. They looked at each other, Tony flashing a weak smile. "Happy Halloween, Captain."

Steve smirked back and pulled Tony towards him. He kissed his forehead and held him in his arms. "I think I like this holiday," Steve said, now more relaxed.

"Why is that?" Tony asked, looking up at him.

"Because you gave me a treat and tricked me to give you something you wanted," Steve replied.

Tony thought for a second. He assumed the treat was making him feel better about the girls and making love to him a couple times. The trick was more than likely getting Steve to spank him. He chuckled and replied, "You know, we don't have to wait till next Halloween to do it again."

Steve laughed and kissed him again. "I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Steve," Tony replied before resting his head on Steve's chest and passing out nearly seconds later.

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked it! There will be more to come as long I get at least, 1 review, favorite, alert, or whatever! Just 1! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


End file.
